


Wolf

by Mariaraynpando



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: Maverick Wolf is a 2000-year-old hybrid who has quite a crush on Elijah Mikaelson. He meets the Mikaelson when he moves to their village to keep tabs on Tatia, Amara's Doppelganger. He quickly befriends the Mikaelson family and would even stop Mikael from beating Klaus. He aids Esther in helping create her children into vampires as he doesn't want to let any more of the siblings die. When they are turned he sticks with the family for years and only leaves when Elijah decides to give up on Klaus and leaves him. Maverick leaves with Elijah but remains a friend to Klaus and is in his inner circle. (Elijah Love Story)





	1. Doppleganger

I stood outside the door of an abandoned house with Elijah by my side. We had gotten news that Rose-Marie had wanted to get our attention, so now we are here. She opened the door and froze for a second in seeing me which made me smirk a bit.

"Hello Elijah, Maverick. I wasn't aware you would be joining us Maverick." She told us. 

"Oh, darling you should know that I stick by Elijah's side," I told her as I reached out and stroked the side of her face making her shiver in fear.

"Maverick we are here on business," Elijah told me as I retracted my hand.

"Of course, how could I forget," I told him. "May we come in Rose-Marie?" I asked her and she nodded her head and lead us to a few chairs so we could speak.

"Please excuse the dirt." She said as we all sat.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. Now tell me, what gave you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked her.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You are in a position to accord me that?" Rose asked.

"We both are Rose-Marie," I told her.

"We have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If we see it fit that is." Elijah told Rose after mocking Trevor which made me chuckle.

"Katerina Petrova," Rose told us which made us pay more attention.

"I'm listening," I told her now more curious.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rose told us.

"Continue," Elijah spoke.

"She survived," Rose said.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose pointed out.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into these armpits of civilization, which is three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I assumed it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her new position?" Elijah asked her.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelganger." Rose told him.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact." Elijah said surprised.

"The facts are wrong," Rose told us.

"Well, show her to us," I demanded.

"Elijah, Maverick, you are men of honor, you both can be trusted but I want to hear you say it again," Rose told him.

"You have my word, I will pardon you," Elijah told her quickly as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Follow me," Rose said and we moved to follow her. She led us to a room with a single couch and my eyes landed on Trevor. I flashed him a smirk and he shook with fear. I turned to see Elijah near the doppelganger who I knew existed.

"Human, impossible. Hello there." Elijah greeted the doppelganger. I smiled as I sped over and stood beside Elijah.

"You look just like the original," I told her with a smile.

"Please don't let them take me." She pleaded with Rose-Marie.

"One last piece of business then we can go," I told her as I walked over to Trevor. "Trevor I think you owe Elijah an apology," I told him as I circled him.

"I am truly very sorry Elijah. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you. I ask for your forgiveness." Trevor begged as he shook.

"So granted," Elijah told him and gave me a nod and I quickly hit his head from his body. Rose screamed in agony as I smiled sadistically. 

"We said we would pardon you Rose-Marie, not your pet," I told her as I pulled a handkerchief from my coat pocket and wiped my hand of blood.

"Come along," Elijah called the doppelganger as she stood in fear. He went to pull her along when she blurted out.

"What about the moonstone!" which made me freeze.

"What about it?" I asked her as I faced her completely.

"I know where it is and I know you need it." She told us.

"Where is it?" Elijah asked her.

"It doesn't work like that." She told us.

"Are you negotiating with us?" I asked surprised as I turned to look at Elijah who gave me the same look of surprise.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose said from behind us with a bitter voice. I ripped off the doppelgangers necklace which had vervain in it and compelled her.

"Where is the moonstone?" I asked.

"In the tombs under the church ruins." She told me blankly.

"And what is it doing there?" I asked her.

"It's with Katherine." She told me as I chuckled and looked at Elijah.

"Katerina. Of course." He said. We suddenly heard noises in the house and looked around confused.

"Who is in this house with us Rose-Marie?" I asked her as I turned to look at her.

"I don't know." She told me as the noises continued and Elijah dragged the doppelganger along as we moved to the center of the house to look around.

"Who is it Rose!" Elijah yelled at her as he threw the doppelganger at her.

"I don't know!" She yelled back.

"Up here!" A voice calls from the top of the stairs and Elijah rushes up to them and suddenly Rose and the Doppelganger are gone.

"Down here!" Another voice calls as Elijah is shot in the hand with an arrow and I quickly kicked the voice next to me into a nearby wall.

"To who it may concern. If you think you can beat me, you are wrong. Do you hear that? You can not beat me." I called to the vampires in the house as Elijah broke pieces off a coat rack to make a stake.

"So I want the girl on the count of three. One.two." Elijah counts before the doppelganger appears on the top of the stairs.

"I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. They were only trying to help me." The girl says as Elijah rushed back up the stairs to get her.

"What game are you playing with me?" He asked her confused and she suddenly throws a vervain grenade at him and it hits him in the face. He holds his face in pain as he screams.

"Elijah!" I call in worry as I go to help him when one of the vampires grabs me. I quickly throw him off of me and toss him into a wall making him groan in pain. I turn back to see the vampire I kicked earlier stake Elijah to the wall with the makeshift stake. I growl as my eyes flash an amber-gold as I look at him ready to attack when I suddenly felt my neck snap and I fall to the floor letting the blackness take over my field of vision.


	2. Maverick Wolf

I woke up before Elijah and quickly stood up. I pulled the stake from his chest and threw it away from us. I caught him before he could hit the floor and carried him outside to the car.

"You just had to get staked and distract me, didn't you?" I asked him with a chuckle as I laid him in the back and got into the driver's seat. I followed the scent of Rose and realized she was with the vampire that staked Elijah. As I drove along Elijah finally woke up with a gasp.

"What happened?" He asked me as he situated himself in the back of the car.

"You got staked and it distracted me so I got my neck snapped," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Sorry." He told me with a grin.

"Oh, and why are you grinning?" I asked him.

"You said they couldn't beat you and they did." He chuckled.

"Shut up it was your fault. If I didn't care about you so much they wouldn't have left with their lives or the doppelganger." I grumbled as he did quiet down.

"Where are we headed now?" He asked me.

"I'm following Rose-Marie's scent and good news she is with the vampire that staked you," I told him with a grin as I looked at him in the mirror. I pulled up the area they were in and parked the car. Elijah got out first and I followed him. We came upon Rose-Marie and the vampire from earlier plus a vampire know it all. I decided to listen in for a bit.

"And you're sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asked the two.

"Beyond dead." The other vampire replied with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter if he is dead or not. What matters is that Maverick was with him and I snapped his neck. He ain't dead and now he will come after us." Rose-Marie said in a panic and I smiled at the fact she was in distress.

"Who the hell is Maverick?" The vampire from before asked confused.

"He is the one who's neck I snapped to save you, you're brothers and your doppelgangers life," Rose-Marie told him stressing over what she had done.

"He is old as hell. Older than the Originals, from what I know. I can't figure out what exactly is fact or fiction but from what I could gather he helped turned the original family into vampires. So that makes him like the original, original. Rumors also say he has this crush on one of the originals. You know Elijah, the one you staked, and if you two killed him you are as good as dead yourselves cause now he will come after you." Slater told them and I saw panic seep into the male vampire. I chuckle as they panicked and let the fear set into themselves.

Elijah just gave me a glance as Slater mentioned my infatuation with him and I just gave him a grin in response before I dropped a $100 bill in the guitar case of the man playing next to us and Elijah took some of his coins and held them in his hand for a few seconds before throwing them ant the window of the vampire cafe causing the glass to shatter and the vampires who had no daylight rings to scream in pain and scatter. I saw the vampire know it all run off and grabbed Elijah's arm and dragged him with me as I followed him. We got to the vampire's apartment and I knocked on the door. Slater answered but freezes upon seeing me.

"You're Maverick Wolf." He says shocked.

"You've heard of me, fantastic," I told him. "I need you to make a phone call." I compelled him as Elijah and I enter his house. He grabs his phone while I shut his door. "Call Rose-Marie." I compel him and he does with great confusion in his eyes.

"Hello?" We heard Rose-Marie answer her phone.

"Rose?" Slater asks.

"Slater? Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked." He told her. 

"No, I'm sorry to involve you." She told him. 

"Look, I want no part in any of this but i did some digging." He says.

"Okay, what did you find?" Rose asks him. 

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." He tells her.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." Rose asked confused.

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." He tells her. 

"Yes, he can get it. What next?" She asked.

"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose." He tells her before hanging up the phone. 

"Very nicely done." Elijah compliments him.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire?" He thanks Elijah then addresses me. 

"I'm a special vampire," I tell him.

"What, because you're an original?" He asks.

"Well, I'm not the original you are thinking of," I tell him with a grin. 

"Hmm, now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." Elijah compels him as he hands him a stake.

"But that will kill me forever," Slater says in fear.

"I know but it's necessary," Elijah tells him.

"Wait, please. Just can you tell me, are the rumors true?" Slater pleads as Elijah stops the compulsion to allow him to talk.

"What rumors?" I ask him with a small smile.

"Do you really have a crush on Elijah?" He asked me and I saw Elijah staring at me trying to be discreet.

"Oh honey it is way more than a crush," I tell him with a smirk and turn to stare at Elijah. "He's my mate," I spoke as my eyes flashed amber/gold. "Now stake yourself," I say and he does and drops to the floor dead.

"Was it really necessary?" Jonas asks as he joins us.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah tells him as I cross my arms with a smirk as I stare at Slater's body dead on the floor.


	3. Do We Have a Deal?

Elijah and I had Jonas leave to get something that belongs to Elena Gilbert the doppelganger so we could track her. 

"What you said about us being mates. Is it true?" Elijah asked me. 

"Yes, it is," I told him as I looked at him.

"Then why have you never told me before?" He asked confused.

"Because Elijah. I didn't want you to feel like you were obligated to love me back just because we are mates. I wanted you to love me on your own terms." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Is that why you stuck with me for all my life. Why you kept me safe and never let others attack me?" He asked.

"Yes. You may not have loved me but I loved you and I didn't want to see you hurt or heartbroken." I told him with a sigh. Before he could answer though my phone rang.

"Jonas," I answered.

"Elena Gilbert is at Slater's place." He told us before hanging up and I looked at Elijah before we sped back to the apartment. I killed the one vampire by the door and everyone stared at me shocked and confused when they saw Elijah alive next to me. He sped over to the other two vampires while Rose-Marie sped out as I let her pass me.

"I killed you, you were dead," Damon spoke matter of factly.

"For centuries now," Elijah spoke as I chuckled.

"Who are you two?" One of the vampires asked like he was in control of the situation.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah spoke which frightened the vampires as I stepped towards him.

"And I'm Maverick Wolf," I told them and they took a few steps away from me.

" We were g-going to bring her to you two. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her." The vampire spoke to us afraid.

"Does anybody else know that you are here?" Elijah asks him.

"No." He tells us.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful," I tell the two before ripping out their hearts as I stared Damon Salvatore down before leaving with Elijah. We return to Jonas and Lukas house.

"Where is Luka?' I ask Jonas.

"Sleeping." He answers. "I take it the spell worked and you found the doppelganger?" Jonas asks.

"It did, thank you for your help, Jonas, "I tell him.

"Yes, I also ran into the vampire with the brother," Elijah tells Jonas.

"I take it he is long dead." Jonas comments.

"On the contrary Jonas, we let him live as he will keep the doppelganger safe," I tell him as I begin to walk out of the house.

"Is that wise?" He asks.

"Safest place she can be," Elijah tells him as he follows me out. I got to my car and Elijah gets into the passenger's side and I drove us to a nearby hotel we were staying at. As I opened the room door and entered Elijah spoke from behind me. "What if I told you I loved you too?" Elijah asks making me freeze in place.

"Don't play with me, Elijah," I tell him.

"I'm not." He replies as he shuts the door behind him. 

"Why tell me now then. Why not before?" I ask him.

"All my life I have loved you but I assumed you didn't see me that way so I ignored my feelings for you. I mean you are way older than me. I didn't see any scenario where you liked me back." He told me.

"Silly vampire. Of course, I loved you back." I told him as I turned around and lightly kissed his lips. "Now go and get ready for bed we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I tell him as I move away from him as I prepared for bed. I changed out of my suit and wore a simple t-shirt and boxers and laid on my bed. Elijah came out of the bathroom and hesitated before walking over to me and I let him in my bed. I held him against me with a look of content as he fell asleep and I pecked his lips once more before falling asleep myself.

Timeskip

Elijah and I were in the Gilbert house as we convinced Jenna, her aunt, to invite us in. We had told her we were researching Mystic falls.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked her aunt as I smiled.

"Perfect timing," Jenna speaks.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asked.

"Your mom's file from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna spoke as she closes the closet door. 

"Hey, I'm Elijah." Elijah greeted with a smile as I grinned and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"And I'm His boyfriend, Maverick," I tell her as she looks at us in fear.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls with his boyfriend," Jenna tells Elena.

"It's a pleasure," I told her as Elijah and I shook hands with her after I released his waist. 

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into our car," Jenna suggests.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah tells her.

"Also a good plan." She agrees.

"Thank you so much for inviting us into your home, Jenna, and Elena... I hope to see you again sometime soon." I tell the two as Elijah and I leave before sneaking back in. Elena rushes up the stairs and knocks on her brother's door as I catch her wrist. Her brother opens the door and I hide with Elijah.

"What is it?" He asks her.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." She lies quickly. 

"Okay." He says before going downstairs.

"It's a wise choice," Elijah tells her.

"What do you want?" She asks us.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat," Elijah tells her and she leads us into her room.

"Forgive the intrusion. We mean your family no harm." I tell her as I take a seat on her window seat with Elijah next to me.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" She asks.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If the word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah tells her.

"I thought you were the most feared Original?" She asked me.

"I'm not from the Originals you know of. I'm older." I tell her and she nods but still looks confused.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" She asks Elijah.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," Elijah tells her.

"So what is your goal?" She asks.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah tells her.

"Like you?" She asks.

"Not anymore." He tells her with a shake of his head.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." She figures.

"Well, Elijah isn't in his inner circle anymore. I never said I wasn't." I told her with a grin and her heartbeat picked up.

"Then why haven't you called him?" She asked me.

"As much as I would love too, I have recently gotten better priorities, like keeping Elijah happy and if he doesn't want me to call Klaus then I won't," I tell her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed," Elijah tells her as he holds my hand and I brought it up to my lips and kissed the back of his hand.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked skeptically. 

"If I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal." Elijah tells her as I nod my head in agreement.

"What kind of a deal?" She asks.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." He tells her as he stands up to walk around her room.

"And then what?" She asked.

"Then I kill him." He tells her simply as he shuts a book he was holding.

"Just like that?" She asked shocked.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." He tells her simply.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" She asks.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts. And I have Maverick who is older and stronger and smarter than everyone." Elijah tells her as I grin at her.

"You know witches." She said as it dawned on her.

"Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" He asks her and she stops to think about it.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." She tells us.

"You're negotiating now?" I ask her amused and she gave me a look and explained what it was she wanted to be done and I smiled as I looked at Elijah.


End file.
